<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh Comely by Canihaveausername34</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061368">Oh Comely</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canihaveausername34/pseuds/Canihaveausername34'>Canihaveausername34</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agender Ilse (afab), Attempted Suicide, Deaf Melchior Gabor, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Hanschen (amab), Hanschen And Thea Are Siblings, I am not funny, M/M, Melchior is a good boyfriend, Melchior is a really good singer, Melchior is pan and you can fight me on that, Melchior plays guitar, Melchior smokes and Hanschen vapes, Modern AU, Moritz is dyslexic, Moritz listens to a lot of Neutral Milk Hotel, There will probably be a happy ending, Trans Moritz, but melchior stops him, fluff with lots of angst, melchior has a weak pull-out game, smut mentions (but no full smut), theyre still in high school, this is probably gonna be cheesy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canihaveausername34/pseuds/Canihaveausername34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>idk<br/>just<br/>lots of angst<br/>but some Melchritz fluff!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background Ernst Robel/Hanschen Rilow, Background Ilse Neumann/Wendla Bergmann, Ilse Neumann &amp; Moritz Stiefel, Melchior Gabor &amp; Hanschen Rilow, Melchior Gabor/Moritz Stiefel, Moritz Stiefel &amp; Ernst Robel, Wendla Bergmann &amp; Melchior Gabor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't slept all night :)<br/>It is currently 3:43 am</p><p>TW for yelling/verbal abuse, mild swearing, suicide attempt (kind of), transphobia/deadnaming, lemme know if I missed anything</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moritz was sitting in his room, listening to music and staring out the window like he usually did. He had homework but decided he'd wake up early and do it in the morning. Or copy it from Melchior. Most likely the latter. He didn't understand what it was about him but the work never made sense. Moritz would not have made it this far if it weren't for Melchior's help. Melchior was so smart and good at everything and attra-- Moritz shook his head as if to try and erase the last thought from his mind. He shouldn't be thinking about his friend in such a manner.</p><p>In all seriousness... Moritz was worried. He just knew he'd failed his final exams. In the years prior, Moritz was able to copy the answers from Melchior, but the teachers must've caught on because they sat the two boys all the way across the room from each other.</p><p>Just then he heard the door slam as his father came home. "Marion!" he heard his father yell so loud he could hear the sound through the blaring music from his headphones. Moritz cringed at the sound of his deadname. "Get your ass down here! Now!" Moritz knew better than to ignore his father, since he would just come up to his room and yell at him there. The boy slipped off his headphones and turned off his music before rushing downstairs. His father was standing there, tapping his foot as he looked at the piece of paper he held in his hand. </p><p>Before Moritz coud ask what was going on, Herr Stiefel thrust the piece of paper he was holding at Moritz. "Explain this," he demanded. It was his report card. The paper was littered with fours in every subject, except for math and Latin which were fives. Anything lower than a 3 wasn't good enough for his father, though. "I..." Moritz started. He didn't have a good excuse. He had tried his best last semester but his efforts had been fruitless. </p><p>"I don't know what to do with you, child! First I find out you have some mental illness so you think you're a boy, and now you're failing your classes! Your mother and I work so hard to pay for your schooling and this is how you repay us?" Moritz looked down, ashamed "Sorry, Father... I tried..."</p><p>"You said that last time! And the time before that! If you were <em>trying</em> you would actually be passing your classes! You spend too much time with those queer kids, Marion. They're a bad influence on you," he scolded. Moritz clenched his fists, but he didn't dare say anything. He never did unless his father asked a question.</p><p>Herr Stiefel sat down in his armchair, crumpling up the report card. "I don't know what to do with you, child," he repeated and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "I knew I should have talked your mother into getting that abortion," he shook his head. "Instead, I'm stuck with this disappointment of a child," he said, making sure his son could hear. Moritz just stood there, trying not to cry. "Get out of my sight, child. We will discuss this later." Herr Stiefel lit a cigarette and waved Moritz away. </p><p>Moritz ran upstairs, finally letting the tears escape his eyes. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to leave this house and never come back. He sat in bed and put his headphones and turned on music, laying down and crying until he drifted off to sleep.</p>
<hr/><p>Moritz woke to his father throwing something at his face. He took off his headphones and looked at the object that was thrown at him. It was an empty duffel bag. He felt his stomach knot and he looked up at his dad "What's this for...?" he asked, though he already knew.</p><p>"Pack your stuff."</p><p>"Why?" he questioned, his hands shaking a bit from the anxiety he felt.</p><p>"I want your ungrateful, lazy ass out of my house!" Herr Stiefel shouted. Just what Moritz had expected. "Why?" he still asked, even though he very much knew the answer to that.</p><p>"I don't want to deal with your shit anymore, Marion. If you're not going to shape up, get the fuck out of my house and stop leeching off me!"</p><p>He looked over at the clock. It was 1:49 a.m. "Where am I to go?" he asked.</p><p>"I don't fucking care anymore!" he waved the cigarette he was holding dramatically. "Just be out of here by two or else."</p>
<hr/><p>It was almost four o'clock and Moritz was sitting in the woods, crying. Before he left the house, he'd stolen his father's gun.</p><p>He clutched the gun in his shaky hand.</p><p>He felt like such a failure.</p><p>He clicked off the safety.</p><p>He had tried so hard and he still wasn't good enough.</p><p>He raised the gun so it was pointing at his head. He wasn't aiming for any specific spot.</p><p>He couldn't go on.</p><p>He pressed the barrel of the gun to his forehead, tears still streaming down his face.</p><p>He was just about to squeeze the trigger when he heard a familiar voice.</p><p>"Moritz!" Melchior shouted, causing the boy to drop the gun in surprise. </p><p>Melchior rushed over to Moritz, dropping the lantern and the book he was carrying. He hugged Moritz tightly without saying anything. Melchior was crying as well. Moritz had never seem him cry. </p><p>Despite Melchior's cold-hearted exterior, he cared deeply about his friend and would be lost without him. He couldn't imagine losing Moritz. Melchior clung to him like his own life depended on it.</p><p>"God, Moritz, what were you thinking?" he asked. Moritz shrugged and looked down.</p><p>Melchior looked at him seriously "What happened?" he asked, his tone soft. <em>'I don't want to talk about it Melchi,'</em> Moritz signed <em>'Just leave me be.'</em></p><p>"Hell no. Moritz I'm not going to let you do this." He kicked the gun away so Moritz couldn't grab it. Melchior looked him in the eyes and grasped Moritz's shoulders "I can't lose you, Moritz." His eyes were still filled with tears that ran down his cheeks.</p><p>Moritz said nothing.</p><p>"Moritz... just... if you don't want to talk yet, that's fine. But please don't do this. Just... come home with me. Okay?"</p><p>
  <em>'Okay.'</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warnings: Smoking and cussing<br/>Sorry it's a little shorter than the last one</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Moritz and Melchior walked back to the Gabor household in silence. Melchior carried his lantern and book in his left hand, Moritz’s bag slung over his shoulder. Moritz rested his head on the other boy’s shoulder, causing him to smile. In turn, Melchior wrapped his arm around the older boy’s waist as they walked. They still didn’t utter a word, though neither boys seemed to mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometime on their walk, it had started to rain; hard. By the time they arrived at Melchior’s house it was five a.m. and the two boys were drenched. Moritz’s shirt was plastered to his skin and his cheeks and nose were red from the cold. Melchior looked at him “Are you okay?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Just a little cold..,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Moritz replied </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I just want to sleep’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>he yawned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but you should probably eat something first,” Melchior said. Before Moritz could argue, he went into the kitchen and made a sandwich and a cup of tea for him. Moritz followed and sat at the table, slightly uncomfortable because his clothes were all wet. Melchior set the plate and the mug in front of him, “Eat. You’ll feel better,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moritz took a bite of the sandwich just to appease his friend, but he realized how hungry he was and finished the rest of it quickly. After gulping down his tea, he looked to Melchior ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you have any clothes I can borrow? I think everything in my bag got soaked from the rain.' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Melchior nodded “Of course.” He gestured for Moritz to follow him to his bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melchior rummaged through his drawers and tossed his friend a baggy sweatshirt and a loose pair of shorts. Moritz went into the bathroom and changed in there since he didn’t want Melchior to look… well… he did… but also he didn’t. He didn’t know what he wanted. He knew Melchior knew he was trans, since the two of them were friends before he transitioned, but there was still something uncomfortable about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he came back into the bedroom he found Melchior sitting on the bed wearing nothing but boxers and smoking. He blushed when he saw him, but tried to hide his face. He dropped his wet clothes onto the floor and sat on the bed beside him. Melchior noticed him and held out the box of cigarettes resting beside him. “Do you want one?” Moritz considered before nodding and taking one out of the box. Melchior handed him the lighter and he lit the cigarette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two boys sat there quietly and smoked. Moritz was starting to feel better, whether it be from the food and cigarette or the fact that he knew someone genuinely cared for him, before Melchior interrupted the silence.  “So what happened?” he asked, his tone soft. Moritz sighed. He didn’t want to talk about it, though he knew he would have to eventually. He stubbed out his cigarette on the ashtray Melchior kept beside his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘My dad… he kicked me out.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why?” Melchior’s tone shifted, making him sound angry. He probably was.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I flunked out-’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>he looked down, feeling ashamed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘He told me he wished my mom got an abortion. Said I was a disappointment to him, and…’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>he stopped signing and just started crying. He still thought his father was right. Melchior couldn’t change the fact that Moritz felt like a complete failure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melchior put out his cigarette as well before hugging Moritz tightly. The expression on his face was a mix of anger and worry. He was worried about his friend because he was so sad. Angry at his father for making his son feel that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moritz,” Melchior started, grabbing Moritz’s chin so he was looking him in the eyes. “Forget about what he said. Forget him. Your worth is not based solely on your grades. And if your father doesn’t see that, then he can go fuck himself. He doesn’t care about you because he’s a bad person. Not because there’s something wrong with you. Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moritz just nodded. His face was red again because Melchior was so close to him. He wanted to kiss him but instead he jerked away. The other frowned but didn’t say anything. He looked at the time. 6:03. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose we should get some sleep… you can take the bed and I’ll sleep on the floor.” Melchior offered, standing up. Moritz shook his head. “Well, I’m not letting you sleep on the floor, Mo.” ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well I’m not letting you sleep on the floor either.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you just trying to get me to sleep with you?” Melchior joked, trying to lighten the mood. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up Melchi</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ he signed, though he laughed softly. Melchior and Moritz laid down in the bed and Melchior pulled the blanket over them. “Goodnight, Mo…” he whispered softly and gently kissed his friend’s forehead. Moritz was already drifting off to sleep, but he heard Melchior mutter a faint ‘I love you’ before he fell asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Find out</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this chapter is a little shorter</p><p>TW: Implications of sex but nothing explicit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Goddammit…” Moritz muttered as he was going through the bag he had packed the night before when he left. The rain had soaked through the duffel bag and damaged his headphones. Melchior walked into the room and noticed Moritz looked upset “What’s wrong?” he asked, going up to his friend and looking at the headphones in his hands. </p><p>Moritz sighed <em> “My headphones are ruined,” </em> he signed after setting them down. <em> “Now I can’t listen to music…” </em> <em> <br/><br/></em></p><p>Melchior frowned, not liking seeing his friend sad, said “I have an idea, follow me.” He walked out of the house and Moritz followed, confused, but trusting of his best friend. After walking for about ten minutes, Melchior led him into an old, abandoned barn and up to the hayloft. “I spend a lot of time up here..” Melchior said, grabbing a guitar that was resting in the corner. “I bought this guitar with my allowance, and I’ve been learning. Of course I don’t know what I sound like… but it’s still fun to play…” he strummed the strings absentmindedly. </p><p>“I could play a song for you… I tried learning some of your favorites…” he admitted, blushing a bit. “Would you like to hear one?” Moritz nodded.</p><p>Melchior began playing the opening notes to <em> In the Aeroplane Over the Sea </em> by Neutral Milk Hotel, making Moritz grin. He was surprised when Melchior started singing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What a beautiful face </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  I have found in this place </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That is circling all ‘round the sun </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What a beautiful dream </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That could flash on the screen </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In a blink of an eye and be gone from me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Soft and sweet </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Let me hold it close and keep it here with me…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Moritz was on the verge of tears as he listened to that song. It was one of his favorites, and it made him feel happy that his friend had actually taken time to learn it just for him. To be quite honest, Moritz hadn’t expected it to be too good, but he loved it.</p><p>When Melchior finished, Moritz couldn’t help but hug him tightly. Melchior was a little surprised but hugged back after he set down the guitar. “I take it you liked it?” Moritz pulled away so he could sign <em> “Oh, I loved it Melchi…” </em>He hugged him again, both boys blushing.</p><p>After they pulled away from the embrace, their faces were so close their noses were almost touching. Melchior put his hand on Moritz's cheek before putting one on his hip as well “C-can I… Can I kiss you?” he asked softly.</p><p>Moritz bit his lip briefly before nodding.</p><p>Melchior leaned in and pressed his lips to Moritz’s softly. This was Moritz’s first kiss so he wasn’t sure what he was really supposed to do, but he decided on putting his hands in Melchior’s hair as he returned the kiss.</p><p><br/>The kiss got heated real quick and soon Moritz and Melchior were helping each other out of their clothes. No words were really spoken between them as they did so, but they could both tell that the other wanted it.</p><p>Soon they were completely stripped and Melchior was positioning himself between Moritz’s legs. He looked at him, wanting to make sure it was okay. “Can I…?” he asked gently, looking down at Moritz who was lying down on the hay, completely flustered. He nodded and signed “<em> Yes” </em>at the same time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote this in like half an hour so there may be some mistakes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I.... I am sorry for this chapter...</p>
<p>TW: unrequited feelings, mentions of sex but nothing explicit, open relationships, cuts (accidental, NOT self-inflicted), alcohol, parties, lemme know if there's anything else</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Moritz sighed, sitting in the corner, his head resting against the wall. He felt guilty about what had transpired a few days before. He wasn’t feeling good either, but Melchior hadn’t seemed to notice. Melchior had dragged him to a party that Hanschen and Thea were throwing at their house. Their parents were out of town on a business trip, and the house was filled with kids from school, but also some Moritz didn’t recognize.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Moritz looked up and saw Melchior making out with some girl. It’s not like Melchior was cheating on him… they never really made it official-- it was just a hook-up, he supposed. Maybe that was the whole reason Melchior learned that song for him. He just wanted to get in his pants. He knew Moritz, being as touch-starved as he was, would agree to having sex easily. Melchior Gabor will put his dick in whatever willing hole happens to be around at the time.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Moritz teared up and stood, going off to the kitchen and grabbing a beer, hoping to be able to drown his sorrows away with alcohol. As he was searching for the bottle opener, Ernst came up to him. “Hey. Why aren’t you hanging out with Melchi Gabor…?” he asked curiously, since that was unusual for him. Ernst handed him the bottle opener and opened the beer for him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why aren’t you following your little girlfriend around like a little puppy?” he responded, bitterly, taking the bottle back from Ernst.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wow okay… jeez. I was just trying to be friendly-” Ernst started to walk away.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“W-wait! I’m sorry, Ernst. I’m just…” he noticed Melchior leading the girl upstairs. “...Nevermind.” He took a long sip of his drink. It tasted gross. He took another sip anyway.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ernst looked back at him “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked sweetly. Ernst would be spending time with his girlfriend (Hanschen is genderfluid in this AU and she’s using she/her pronouns on this day) but she was grinding on Bobby Maler, who was sitting on the couch. Ernst never really minded Hanschen hooking up with people during parties as long as it wasn’t all the time, it didn’t turn into anything romantic, and she told Ernst afterward. It’s what they agreed upon, and they were both okay with it since they loved each other.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Moritz nodded “Yeah… I would… I guess…” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ernst led the other boy down to the basement so they could talk in private. The only people down there were either playing pool, getting high, or just minding their own business in general. He pulled Moritz into the bathroom, since it was empty and locked the door behind them. “So what’s going on, Mo?” he asked, sitting down on the edge of the bathtub. Moritz sat up on the counter and shrugged, not wanting to say it. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Moritz… you can tell me anything…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well I got kicked out of the house four days ago, and now I’m living with Melchior and I... had sex with him the day after,” he rambled, tapping his beer bottle with his fingernails as he talked. “But we haven’t talked about it since- it’s just like he’s pretending like it didn’t happen. But I like him and-- I’ve tried to bring it up to him but he changes the subject every time…” he started crying.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ernst frowned and went over to Moritz, sitting on the counter beside him and wrapped his arms around him “I’m sorry… I wish I could help…” he hugged him close. Moritz didn’t move, just swishing the beer around in the bottle. “I love him… but right now I wish I didn’t. Everytime I fall in love I get hurt and… why would this time be any exception?” he sobbed. “Melchior’s so out of my league…” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ernst sighed. “Melchior can be… kind of a dick… I think maybe he just… doesn’t understand other people’s feelings…” he rubbed his friend’s back. “Just… make him listen to you. Or write him a letter? M’kay?” Moritz nodded and looked his friend in the eyes. Ernst smiled and looked into Moritz’s. Moritz noticed his eyes looked like Melchior’s, but they were a dark, chocolate brown rather than hazel.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Without thinking, he leaned forward and kissed Ernst. He felt Ernst kiss back briefly before he realized what he was doing and shoved Moritz away. “What are you doing?” Ernst questioned. He didn’t sound as mad as Moritz thought he would be.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t know!!” Moritz cried hysterically, going to smash his fist on the counter, but instead slammed the beer bottle down, causing it to shatter. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey… hey…” Ernst grabbed his wrist to steady his hand before taking the remnants of the bottle out of Moritz’s hand and throwing them into the trash. He noticed Moritz had cut his hand on the bottle when he smashed it. “Oh, poor boy…you’re having a really bad week, hm?” Moritz nodded. To be even more honest, he was an absolute mess.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He rested his head on the wall behind him as Ernst looked through the bathroom closet for rubbing alcohol and bandages. Moritz winced as Ernst poured the alcohol over his cuts “Shit, that burns…” he muttered. “I know… I know…” he said softly, wrapping Moritz’s hand with the bandages. “That means it’s working.” They stayed silent as Ernst cleaned up the rest of the glass and mopped up the spilt beer on the counter with a paper towel before Moritz said “I’m sorry I… y’know… kissed you…I’ve just been really emotional lately and-” Ernst put a finger to his lips “Moritz… it’s okay…” he assured him, leaning in a bit. “Y’know… Hanschen always has her own little… fun during these parties while I just sit around and mind my own business.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But…” he got on the counter so he was straddling Moritz’s lap. “I think it’s time for me to have fun too…” he put his hands on Moritz’s hips and kissed him again. Moritz didn’t think and just returned the kiss. The poor boy was so desperate to be touched and loved, even if it was just for a bit.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Moritz left immediately after. As he headed out of the house, he walked past one of the bedrooms with an open door and caught a glimpse of Melchior. But this time, he was with another girl who Moritz recognized to be Thea. Melchior had sworn to him that he didn’t like her after they found out that Thea had a crush on him. Well Melchior’s just full of surprises today, isn’t he?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Moritz didn’t even know why he had sex with Ernst. It’s not like Ernst made him or pressured him. Moritz just… agreed. Maybe he felt as though sleeping with him would make him feel better, more loved… but that was only briefly. Now he just felt like a slut who slept around all the time. He knew that wasn’t technically true- he’d only slept with two boys now… but… he couldn’t help but feel that way. He didn’t even really like Ernst in that way… he was just a friend!</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He walked out of the house and made his way to the forest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hah, maybe I can find that gun I left behind and end it,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought with a bitter chuckle. “What good am I, anyway</span>
  <em>
    <span>?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he thought aloud “Melchior doesn’t want me! Why would anyone! Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> anyone!” he practically shouted, rather than questioned. He started crying hysterically again and collapsed to the ground, laughing and sobbing at the same time.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't worry, this is still a Melchior x Moritz fanfic<br/>just... give it time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>not as dramatic as the last one I promise</p>
<p>TW: smoking, mentions of sex, mentions of prostitution (not sure if that counts as a trigger but better safe than sorry), unrequited feelings, Moritz is a sad boi</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Moritz had cried himself to sleep. He was awoken by someone shaking his shoulder. It was Wendla. Not Melchior. But why would it be him? He doesn’t care…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at her. “Wendla..?” he murmured “What are you doing in M-” he stopped from saying ‘Melchior’s house’ after he realized his surroundings. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I should ask you the same thing,” she knelt down beside him. “How long have you been lying out here?” she asked gently. Moritz shrugged. “I dunno… what time is it?” He sat up and leaned against a tree. There were evident tear stains down his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wendla checked her watch since her mom wouldn’t let her have a phone until she was sixteen. “It’s… seven sixteen,” she said “Have you been out here all night?” she asked, sounding concerned. Moritz nodded and pulled his jacket around him tighter. Only then did he realize his coat was wet- it must have been raining last night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah… I have…” he shivered. “You poor boy…” Lord, when will people stop calling him ‘poor boy’? “You must be freezing… How about you come home with me? Mama made soup last night and there should be some leftovers… you must be starving. You look like you haven’t eaten in days!” He hadn’t. He hadn’t felt hungry at all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moritz thought. He still wasn’t feeling particularly hungry, but he was cold and he wanted to go inside. And maybe being in the company of someone who wouldn’t try to fuck him might be a nice change of pace. He nodded. “Alright..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wendla helped him up, Moritz’s legs shaking as he stood. He held onto her tightly the whole way back because he was cold and she felt so warm. Wendla didn’t seem to mind, she just wanted to help him. It was clear to her that something was wrong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” she asked as they walked. Moritz didn’t respond, not wanting to talk about it again. “Moritz…?” she questioned softly after she didn’t hear an answer. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed. “I’m just… having a bad week… that’s all,” he lied. His week had been fucking terrible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you be more specific?” she requested, her tone sweet and patient. “I don’t really want to talk about it, Wen…” he looked down at his feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please?” she looked at him. “I think it would help you to get it off your chest…don’t worry, I won’t judge you…” she reassured him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise?” She nodded. “Promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… my dad kicked me out of the house on Tuesday…” he started. Wendla gasped “Why would he do that?” Moritz teared up. “Because I’m a fucking disappointment, that’s why…” Normally Wendla would have reminded him not to swear but she decided this wasn’t a good time. He skipped the part about almost killing himself like he did when he was talking to Ernst. “So… I went to live with Melchior…and… it was going fine… you know…? Then… the next day… he… brought me up to the hayloft…” Wendla sighed. She knew where this was going.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He started playing a song for me… one of my favorites…” tears started running down his cheeks. “And then… I… did ‘it’ with him…” he wiped his eyes. “I-I thought he liked me, Wendla…” Wendla frowned. She’d been there before. “But… he’s just been ignoring me! I thought we were at least friends! Am I the one who made things awkward?” He started crying harder. She sighed and stopped walking so she could wrap her other arm around Moritz. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t say anything, but she felt for him. She understood what it was like to have feelings for Melchior and not have them requited. Wendla rubbed his back comfortingly and let him cry into her shoulder, ignoring the fact that his tears were soaking through her dress and onto her skin. Once the crying ceased (mostly), Wendla pulled back and looked at him. “Are you feeling better now?” she asked gently. “A little..” he admitted, wiping the tears and snot off his face with his sleeve.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Believe me, Moritz… I understand what you’re going through… Melchior has done this to me, too… and I think a few others… he’s a… he’s not a good person…” she resumed walking. “I know it hurts to think that he doesn’t like you like that… but you can’t do anything about it except move on. You deserve better than him.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>They arrived at the Bergmann household not five minutes later. She led him inside and to the bathroom. She drew him a hot bath. “You must be freezing, Mo…” she said softly as she waited for the water to heat up. “I will find clean clothes for you while you bathe. Hopefully that will warm you up a bit…” Moritz thanked her as she left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After she came back with the clothes and left again, Moritz locked the door and stripped off his soaking-wet clothes. He got into the bath, letting the hot water soothe his aching muscles. Sleeping outside in the rain right after having sex didn’t do his body any good. Moritz reached for his jacket, which was resting near the tub. He fished through the pockets until he found the box of cigarettes and lighter he stole from Melchior earlier. Thank god the cigarettes didn’t get wet in the rain. He pulled one out of the box and lit it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moritz rested his head against the wall, staring up at the showerhead as he smoked. God, how could he have screwed up his life so bad in these past four days? Just last week he had a home and at least hope that Melchior liked him. Now he had nothing but a couple dollars and his phone in his pocket. He was considering selling it-- it was in decent condition and he needed the money. He was too young to get a job-- only fifteen. Maybe he could be a prostitute. People seemed to like fucking him and then leaving. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Might as well get some money out of it…</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought bitterly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was done, he pressed the cigarette against the edge of the porcelain tub to put it out. He washed his hair using the nearest bottle of shampoo which happened to be Frau Bergmann’s. It smelled of flowers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gross</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought as he dipped his head into the water to rinse his hair. He got out of the tub without bothering to wash the rest of his body. He dressed in the clothes Wendla had given him, which was just a simple t-shirt and a pair of jeans that he had never seen her wear before. She preferred wearing dresses and skirts so that made sense. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shoved the cigarette box and lighter into the pocket of the jeans before walking out to find Wendla. She was in the kitchen and she greeted him as he walked in. “Hey! Are you feeling better?” she inquired as she put a bowl of soup on the table and gestured for him to sit down. He complied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sat down adjacent to him and smiled softly. Moritz began eating just to show her that he appreciated the effort she’d gone to to take care of him today. He still wasn’t feeling hungry, but he continued eating. He knew he needed to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So… what were you doing out in the woods this morning? I know that can’t be all to the story…” she said, drumming her fingers against the table. He stopped eating. “Oh… uh…” he started telling her the story about seeing Melchior with Thea and some other girl at the party and about him having sex with Ernst. After he finished he started crying again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wendla sighed and cleared his dish from the table “C’mon, Moritz…” She helped him stand and led him to the living room where she sat him on the couch and wrapped him in a blanket. “You really have had a rough week, hm?” she said as he sat next to him. Moritz nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wendla turned on a movie to hopefully cheer Moritz up before wrapping her arms around him (in a platonic friend way). They said nothing and just watched the movie together before both of them fell asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading :)<br/>Please give feedback and have a great day!</p>
<p>Also, if y'all wanna talk about Spring Awakening, hmu on Discord: Melchi Gabor#4344</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Melchior realizes what he did<br/>Ernst feels bad</p><p>TW: uhhh swearing</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>~Back at Hanschen’s house the day after the party~</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernst awoke when Hanschen shook him. “Babe, wake up,” they said softly. Ernst opened his eyes slowly and looked at his partner. “My head hurts…” he murmured, sitting up and rubbing his head. He normally didn’t drink during parties, but last night was the exception. Hanschen sat down on the bed beside Ernst, wincing a bit because their ass was sore. Hanschen wrapped their arm around their boyfriend. “Did you have a little too much to drink last night, baby boy?” they asked softly, holding Ernst so his head was resting on their chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. The memories of the previous night were a little fuzzy but they came back once he was more awake. He remembered watching Hanschen flirt with some of the other people at the party… he remembered running into Moritz… and talking with him and… </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh fuck,” Ernst thought out loud as he remembered what he did with Moritz the night before. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, love?” they questioned, stroking Ernst’s hair. They knew this was serious because Ernst rarely swore. Ernst stayed silent. God, he felt so guilty for what he did. The sex part isn’t really what bothered him, but it was the fact that he’d taken advantage of Moritz when he was at this vulnerable state. He started crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey hey hey…” Hanschen said gently, holding Ernst tight. “Tell me what’s wrong? Did something happen last night?” Ernst nodded. “I-I… oh, Hansi… I did a horrible thing…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, c’mon, Ernst… it can’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had sex with Moritz.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Their eyes widened. “You fucked Moritz? Why would you feel bad about that??” Moritz had been on Hanschen’s to-do list.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t a… good time… I mean… he agreed but… I don’t know… I shouldn’t have asked him. He had talked to me about how he had sex with Melchior and-” Hanschen stopped him. “Whoa whoa whoa- You’re telling me that Gabor did Moritz?? For real? How come Moritz will let everyone in his pants but me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernst slapped Hanschen on the arm, not-so-playfully. “Hansi, this isn’t funny! Just listen! He was really upset because Melchior had been ignoring him since then, and he was really vulnerable and confused and he just… kissed me. And… I don’t know what I was thinking but I asked him to have sex with me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanschen, not being able to connect two-and-two looked confused still. “Why do you feel bad, though?” they asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because… he was just so… vulnerable...and I just took advantage of that…” Hanschen nodded. “Oh… I forgot you had a problem with that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernst rolled his eyes and got out of bed. “I’m going to call him.” He put on his boxers and t-shirt before walking into the bathroom. He called Moritz, who had left his phone in his jacket in the bathroom and was currently sleeping on the couch. Ernst sighed and left him a lengthy voicemail explaining how guilty he felt about taking advantage of him and how he wished he could take it back for Moritz’s sake. He started crying halfway through the recording and hung up, deciding he would just text the rest of the message so Moritz didn’t have to hear Ernst crying.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>~Later that day, still at Hanschen’s house~</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melchior woke up and glanced at the clock resting on the bedside table. Past noon. He was surprised no one woke him. He sat up and only then was he aware of the body next to him. Thea. Shit. Hanschen was gonna kick his ass for sleeping with their sister. He figured he’d get the hell out of there before Hanschen found out and tried to kill him. Honestly, the chance of that wasn’t too unlikely. He got out of bed and dressed quickly and headed downstairs. Just as he was about to walk out, Ernst blocked him from walking out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melchior groaned. “What do you want?” he questioned, clearly annoyed. He just wanted to go home and shower. He felt gross. Ernst looked upset. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I want to talk to you. Let’s go for a walk,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ernst signed. Melchior sighed “What is this about? I want to go home. I left my cigarettes at home and I need a smoke,” he said flatly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s about Moritz.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melchior bit his lip. He hadn’t been wanting to think about that. He agreed anyway. He didn’t know why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernst led him out of the house, sighing. He didn’t want to have to talk about this either, but he felt this was a way he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>try </span>
  </em>
  <span>to make it up to Moritz. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“So…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ernst started. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I had a talk with Moritz last night at the party.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Oh...? What about?” Melchior swallowed nervously. He was totally fucked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He told me that you’ve been ignoring him. He’s really hurt, Melchior… you can’t just do that and then not talk to him! It’s so obvious he likes you Melchior. You either have to tell him that you like him back or it was just a one-time thing. You can’t just leave this hanging in the air,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ernst signed quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melchior sighed and kicked a pebble across the street. “I know…” he said after a minute. “But what can I do now? The more days that go by the harder it is to talk to him about it… Obviously I like him too!” he said. “But I don’t know how to tell him that!” he sighed again and looked down. “I’m such an asshole-” he muttered. “I just… it’s hard to be honest about my feelings because people don’t expect me to </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>any.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernst smiled softly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Look, I think maybe the best thing to do is to just have an honest talk with him. Or write a letter… that may seem more sincere…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Melchior sighed “I-I could probably do that…” He gave Ernst a little bit of a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he got an idea and he gasped, his eyes lighting up as well. “I know what I could do!” he said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What is it?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you later! Thanks!” he shouted, already running off to his house, his coat flying behind him as he ran.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Melchior got home in less than ten minutes and greeted his mother hurriedly before going to his bedroom. He closed the door and locked it so no one would walk in. He opened his closet and began rummaging through it for an old journal he had kept last year and only stopped writing in because he had run out of paper. He soon found it and flipped through it quickly to make sure it was the right one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled and put it on his bed, right where Moritz could find it when he came home and wrote a little note to go along with it. Melchior changed his clothes quickly and left the house again, not bothering to do either of the things he had originally wanted to come home for.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>find out for yourself coward</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Moritz left the Bergmann household after Wendla’s partner came over. He didn’t want to stick around for whatever they had planned. On the way out, Wendla let him have her headphones since she never really used them anyway.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Moritz didn’t really want to go back to Melchior’s house, but he didn’t really have a choice. It was that or homelessness. He slipped on Wendla’s headphones and took a minute to connect them to his phone before hitting shuffle on one of his playlist. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Song Against Sex</span>
  </em>
  <span> by Neutral Milk Hotel (no this is not the last reference to a NMH song in this book. Listen to them goddammit) started playing and Moritz began singing along, not caring about the looks of other pedestrians. Must be strange to see a boy wearing eyeliner and a trench coat, singing an angsty song by a band with a weird name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And the first one tore a picture</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of a dead and hanging man</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who was kissing foreign fishes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That flew right out from his hands</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And when I put my arms around him</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I felt the blushing blood run through my cheeks</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And an eeriness surrounded when his tongue began to speak</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And he said… Oh boy you are so pretty</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Enough to wrap tight in rice-paper string.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And when I finally kissed him the whole world began to ring</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lost like a bell that’s tipping over</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With two cracks along both sides</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I knew the world was over so I took a look outside</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And watched the fires that were reaching </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Up to the weather vane and the tops of trees</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And the waiting scene and the Sunday dream</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They’re all waiting here for me</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Deli markets with their flower stands</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And pretty girls and the burning men</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hanging out on the hooks next to the window displays</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I took out my tongue twice removed from my face</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Across a bridge and across the mountains</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Threw a nickel in a fountain</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To save my soul from all these troubled times</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And all the drugs that I don’t have the guts to take </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To soothe my mind so I’m always sober</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Always aching, always heading towards</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mass suicide, occult </span>
  </em>
  <em>figurines</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And wasted gas-station attendants</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Attending to their jobs </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And a nice drive in the country </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Finds a nice cliff to drop off</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh when this life just gets so grating</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All the grittiness of life</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But don’t take those pills your boyfriend gave you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re too wonderful to die</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And the last one tore a picture</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>From the pornographic page</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When all the pleasure points attacking</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All the looks of love were staged</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And it’s a lie that you’ve been given </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That just hurts you every day </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So why should I lay here naked </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When it’s just too far away</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>From anything we could call loving</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Any love worth living for</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So I’ll sleep out in the gutter </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can sleep here on the floor</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And when I wake up in the morning</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I won’t forget to lock the door</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because with a match that’s mean and some gasoline </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You won’t see me anymore”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p><span>Moritz listened to the song on a loop until he got back to Melchior’s house. He felt guilty that he was happy that Melchior wasn’t here. He wanted to collapse into bed and go back to sleep, but he noticed a note on the bed. There was a journal underneath. He didn’t read either and threw them across the room. He didn’t care what Melchior had to say right now. He laid down and checked his phone. He saw a voicemail and two texts from Ernst earlier but he had ignored them. He decided to listen. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><em><span>“Hey… it’s Ernst… well... duh... you have caller ID, sorry..” Ernst laughed nervously “I’m sorry about last night… I had a bit to drink and… I don’t know what I was thinking…”</span></em> <em><span>Moritz could hear that he was about to cry. “I know that you were in a vulnerable state and I just took advantage of that… God, I am such a piece of shit- I-I hope you can forgive me” he sniffled “But if you don’t, I understand” Then the voicemail ended.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moritz bit his lip and read the text messages next:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&gt;</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey… sorry I started crying there. I’m just… I’m really sorry… I know I fucked up… I hope we can stay friends…</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The next one was sent a few hours later.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;I just talked to Melchior… I know I should have asked first… but I wanted to let him know how much he was hurting you… I don’t think he really realized it… please give him a chance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moritz bit his lip and looked at the note that he’d thrown onto the floor. Maybe he should give him a chance… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moritz sighed and got up, grabbing both the note and the journal. He smoothed out the letter he had crumpled and read it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dearest Moritz,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry. I… I don’t know how to explain my actions… but I want to try to make it up to you please... just give me a second chance. If you agree to do so, meet me outside the barn as soon as you read this letter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yours,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Melchior Gabor</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>P.S. That journal is for you to keep… it was something I’ve been writing in for a while… I’d give it a read if I were you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moritz looked at the journal, noticing there was a pan pride sticker on the front, as well as a regular rainbow flag sticker. Moritz’s name was written on the latter in black sharpie, the i dotted with a heart. Wow, Melchior was really laying it on thick. What was he, a preteen girl?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and opened the journal, flipping through the pages. He saw his name written in there a lot in several different inks, showing that this journal must really have been written throughout several different days. He found poems, long passages, and even some drawings that Melchior had done of him. They looked just like him. His face flushed. Had Melchior really been keeping a journal just about him? Maybe he really did care...</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Melchior was sitting outside the barn, leaning against the tree, strumming his guitar as he waited. He hoped he wasn’t waiting for nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up once he saw someone approaching out of the corner. He saw Moritz, who waved at him. “Hey.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>they make up and make out</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After greeting each other, Moritz sat down on the grass across from Melchior and looked at him.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “So why did you ask me to come here?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to give you a real apology…” he said, looking down. “I thought maybe I could play another song for you if you’d like…” Moritz didn’t say anything, but he gave a small nod.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Melchior smiled at him softly and began playing the opening notes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh comely</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I will be with you when you lose you breath</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chasing the only</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Meaningful memory you thought you had left</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With some pretty, bright and bubbly</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Terrible scene that was doing her thing on your chest</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But, oh comely</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It isn’t as pretty as you’d like to guess</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In your memory, you’re drunk on your awe to me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It doesn’t mean anything at all</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh comely</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All of your friends are all letting you blow</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bristling and ugly</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bursting with fruits falling out from the holes</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Of some pretty, bright and bubbly</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Friend you could need to say comforting things in your ear</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But, oh comely</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There isn’t such one friend that you could find here</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Standing next to me, he’s only my enemy</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll crush him with everything I own</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Say what you wanna say</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And hang for your hollow ways</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Moving you mouth to pull out all your miracles aimed</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your father made fetuses with flesh-licking ladies</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>While you and your mother were asleep in the trailer park</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thunderous sparks from the dark of the stadiums</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The music and medicine you needed for comforting</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So make all your fat fleshy fingers to moving </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And pluck all your silly strings and bend all your notes for me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And soft silly music is meaningful, magical</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The movements were beautiful, all in your ovaries</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All of them milking with green fleshy flowers</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>While powerful pistons were sugary sweet machines</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Smelling of semen all under the garden </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Was all you were needing when you still believed in me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Say what you wanna say </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And hang for your hollow ways</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Moving your mouth to pull out all your miracles aimed</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know they buried her body with others </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her sister and mother and five-hundred families</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And will she remember me fifty years later?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I wished I could save her in some sort of time machine</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Know all your enemies</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We know who our enemies are</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Know all your enemies</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We know who our enemies are</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Goldaline, my dear</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We will fold and freeze together</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Far away from here</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There is sun and spring and green forever</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But now we move to feel</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For ourselves inside some stranger’s stomach </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Place your body here</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Let your skin begin to blend itself with mine”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moritz was sobbing by the time the song was over, his face buried in his hands. Melchior noticed this and immediately put down his guitar and gave his friend a tight hug. “What’s wrong…?” he asked. Moritz just sat there, his hands too shaky to sign anything. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“D-Did I do something wrong?” Melchior asked, pulling back so he could look at Moritz. The taller boy shook his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he signed, his eyes and cheeks still wet with tears. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It was nice..”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wiped the tears from his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I-it just didn’t feel like you cared before… but how am I supposed to know that you’re not just trying to get in my pants again?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Melchior sighed. Good question. “Even i-if you don’t want to have sex now or not for a while or… never again… I-I don’t care about that… I just want to be with you Moritz… I want to wake up with you in my arms every morning for the rest of our lives…” Melchior looked at him, clearly crying. “I-I love you…” he said, bracing himself for Moritz’s response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean, ‘why’?” he asked, slightly stunned by his response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why do you ‘love me?’ Is it because you think it’s so easy for you to win me over?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Moritz…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Moritz.” He grabbed his wrists and looked him in the eyes. “I don’t throw around ‘I love yous’ lightly. I’ve never said it to anyone else-- well except family and even then it was just a formality mostly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway</span>
  </em>
  <span>-- what I feel for you is special, Moritz. Not anything like what I felt for Wendla or any of the other people I’ve ‘been with’. It’s more than that. I don’t know what I have to do to get you to be mine, but if there is a way, please tell me and I will do it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moritz pulled his hands away so he could sign. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Nothing… you don’t have to do anything… just be with me and stand by my side… that’s my only request.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moritz grabbed Melchoir’s hands and leaned into him. Melchior laced their fingers together and pressed his lips to Moritz’s. Moritz kissed back briefly before pulling away and mouthing an ‘I love you’. Melchior understood and replied with a quick “I love you too,” before putting his hands on Moritz’s hips and pulling him into another kiss. Moritz pulled Melchior closer so their bodies were pressed together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes, Moritz’s back was pressed up against the grass, Melchior above him. Melchior pulled away a bit and stared Moritz in the eyes, smiling genuinely. “I love you…” he said again with a smile before kissing him lightly on the forehead. “So much…” he rested his head on Moritz’s chest and grabbed one of his hands. “I want to be with you forever…” He brought Moritz’s hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They laid there in silence for a minute, mostly because Moritz couldn’t move his hands, and an idea suddenly popped into the younger boy’s head. Melchior tilted his head up and looked at Moritz. “We should get married.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moritz looked shocked and yanked his hand away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Think about it! If we want to spend the rest of our lives together, then what better way to do so than to get married?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Melchi, I love you...but...are you </span>
  </em>
  <span>sure</span>
  <em>
    <span> this is a good idea?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>“What’s so bad about it?”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moritz just stared at him before pulling him in for a third kiss. After a few minutes, Melchior pulled back “So will you marry me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moritz nodded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he smiled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Let’s do this.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>also that song was "Oh Comely" by Neutral Milk Hotel<br/>that's...<br/>what i named the fic after</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>?<br/>short chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> ~A few weeks later~ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Moritz was staring at the test in his hand, unbelieving of the results. Melchior was silent as well, not knowing what he should say. Moritz welled up with anger and suddenly hurled the pregnancy test at the wall, causing his fiancé to jump with surprise. </p><p> </p><p>“Moritz… please calm down…” he grabbed his hands. “Just take a deep breath and try to relax,” he instructed. Moritz did as he said, tears streaming down his cheeks. He didn’t know what he was more afraid of: the fact that he was going to have a baby or the fact that there was a possibility it was Ernst’s and not the person he’s actually in a relationship with. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll get through this, okay, love?” Melchior said softly, kissing his forehead. “Whether you decide to keep it or not, I’ll support you…” he continued before hugging him tightly. Moritz hugged back, crying into his shoulder. Melchior just let him, rubbing his back gently. </p><p> </p><p>Moritz pulled back after a minute and sighed, wiping his eyes. “<em> Sorry.. I’m just… there’s something else…” </em> he bit his lip. He’d been dreading telling Melchior this. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p> </p><p><em> “Do you remember the party a few weeks ago? At Hanschen’s house?” </em> he started out. Melchior nodded, not sure where this was going. <em> “Well… I was sad and alone and I… I had sex with Ernst.” </em>Melchior sat there for a minute, letting that sink in. “Oh…” he chewed his lip. “Are you telling me it might be his…?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Maybe… I mean he used a condom and you didn’t so probably not… I just figured I should tell you…” </em> Melchior nodded. “Okay… okay… it’s not like you have feelings for him though, right?”</p><p> </p><p><em> “No… we talked it over and we’re still just friends,” </em> Moritz said. <em> “Don’t worry.” </em> Melchior nodded and kissed the top of his fiancé’s head. Moritz smiled at that, but the smile faded quickly. <em> “I don’t know what I want to do…” </em> he said. <em> “Should I keep it or not? I mean… I’ve always wanted a family… but it’s so soon and I’m not responsible enough to take care of a baby…” </em></p><p> </p><p>Melchior sighed and hugged him again. “I can’t make the decision for you… but if it helps… I’m willing to help you in whatever way you need…” He stroked his fiancé’s hair and sighed. Moritz just nodded in acknowledgement, not wanting to move away from the hug. </p><hr/><p>“Why did we agree to get married again?” Melchior asked, resting his head on the table and staring at his fiancé. They had been spending the past three hours trying to plan a wedding and both of them were extremely bored.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Love or some shit like that </em>.” Moritz closed his eyes and groaned. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like I don’t <em> want </em> to get married…” Melchior said. “It’s just- I don’t want some stupid big wedding!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Me neither…” </em> Moritz signed. Melchior perked up. “I have an idea-- why don’t we just have a small wedding? Like just a small venue and just a few friends-- plus my mom I guess. How does that sound?”</p><p> </p><p>Moritz grinned. <em> “That sounds amazing… but when?” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Next month? It won’t involve that much planning. I already have an idea for a venue.”</p><p> </p><p>Moritz smiled. <em> “Sounds wonderful.” </em>He leaned over the table and kissed Melchior softly. Melchior kissed back, pulling Moritz into his lap. Moritz blushed and wrapped his arms around Melchior’s neck loosely, one of his hands tangling into his fiancé’s hair. Melchior smirked and wrapped his arms around Moritz’s waist, pulling him closer so that their bodies were pressed together.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them made out for a while until Melchior pushed Moritz down so his back was pressed against the table. Moritz pulled away from the kiss as Melchior moved his hand up his shirt and shook his head. “<em> Melchi… not yet…” </em>Melchior pulled his hand away and chuckled nervously. “Sorry I got a little carried away…” </p><p> </p><p><em> “It’s okay Melchi… can we just go cuddle on the couch and binge all eight </em> Harry Potter <em> movies?” </em>Moritz requested. Melchior laughed and nodded, picking Moritz up and carrying him bridal-style to the living room. He sat on the couch and set Moritz on his lap, turning on the TV and starting the first movie. </p><p> </p><p>Moritz giggled and rested his head on Melchior’s chest. <em> “I love you…” </em> </p><p> </p><p>Melchior smiled and kissed the top of his head. “I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>They laid there in silence and watched the movie for a little bit before Moritz poked Melchior to get his attention. <br/><br/>“What?” Melchior asked, removing his eyes from the screen. <br/><br/><em> “I think I wanna keep the baby.” </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wedding</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~One Month Later~<br/><br/>Moritz and Melchior were at Hanschen’s house for their small wedding. The only people there were the officiant, Frau Gabor, Hanschen, Ernst, Otto, Georg, Wendla, and Ilse. Even though Thea lived there, she didn’t want to be there to see her crush get married to someone else, so she left right before Melchior and Moritz arrived.</p><p> </p><p>Moritz was in the bathroom with Ernst and Ilse, who were helping him get ready. He refused to wear a dress because that made him dysphoric, but he didn’t want to wear a suit either because he just didn’t like them. They finally decided on a simple dark blue button-up and black trousers. It wasn’t a fancy wedding anyway, so it wasn’t a big deal if he wasn’t too dressed up. </p><p> </p><p>Ilse was working on brushing Moritz’s hair while Ernst straightened his collar. “You look nervous,” Ilse commented and they struggled to brush out one of his tangles. Moritz never brushed his hair. </p><p> </p><p>“Well… I am… I’m about to get married. What if I do a bad job?” Ernst sighed and looked at Moritz. “How can you ‘do a bad job’? All you have to do is say ‘I do’ and sign the paper. You aren’t even exchanging vows. I’m sure it will go just fine.” He assured his friend. “Okay?” Moritz nodded “Alright…”</p><p> </p><p>Ernst’s phone pinged and he grabbed it. “Oh, Hanschen says Melchior is ready now,” he said after reading the text. “Can I tell him we’re ready?” he asked Ilse, who was still extremely concentrated. “In a <em> minute </em>,” they said sternly. “This hair is like a fuckin’ bird’s nest.”</p><p> </p><p>They finished after about five more minutes and then Ernst led him out to the backyard where they were having the wedding. They had strung fairy lights up in the trees because it was late in the evening and it was fairly dark outside. Moritz grinned when he saw Melchior, who was standing underneath one of the large trees near the officiant. No one remembered her name. Melchior was wearing the same thing except his shirt was red and he was wearing a blazer as well. He ran up to Melchior instead of walking, too excited to wait. Melchior smiled at his soon-to-be-husband’s enthusiasm. </p><p> </p><p>Ernst stood beside his own boyfriend to watch the ceremony. “Do you think that’ll ever be us?” Ernst asked softly, looking up at the stars. “For sure. But our wedding is going to be way nicer than this,” Hanschen responded casually, wrapping his arm around Ernst’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>Moritz was standing up front, holding Melchior’s hands as the officiant spoke. Moritz was crying a bit, though he was just really happy. They said their ‘I dos’ and signed the paper before Melchior wrapped his arms around Moritz’s waist, pulling him into a kiss. Moritz grinned and kissed back, his arms around his husband’s neck. Their friends clapped and Ilse cheered loudly, embarrassing their girlfriend by doing so.</p><hr/><p>Hanschen and the others had organized a small reception for the newlyweds inside, and Melchior was busy socializing with the others while Moritz was on the balcony, leaning against the railing and staring at the glass of champagne in his hand. Georg had given it to him, but he couldn’t drink it because of the pregnancy. But he and Melchior agreed not to tell anyone yet, so he had just accepted it without saying anything.</p><p> </p><p>Ilse walked out onto the balcony, holding a flimsy paper plate with a piece of cake on it. “What are you doing out here?” they inquired, handing Moritz the plate. “This is <em> your </em> party. You should be in there.”</p><p> </p><p>Moritz sighed and accepted the cake, setting his glass of champagne down on the railing. “You know I don’t like parties,” he said simply, poking at the piece of cake with the plastic fork.</p><p> </p><p>Ilse tilted their head. “Yeah, but you just got married! You should be celebrating that!” They sipped their own champagne. “Are you regretting this already?” they asked gently, looking down at the garden. The Rilow family had a really great gardener.</p><p> </p><p>“What? No! I love him…” he said. “I just wish he’d give me more attention. He’s too busy talking to Hanschen about starting a business together or some shit…” he sighed and rested his head on the railing. “I guess I just expected to have a little more time with him tonight…” he closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Ilse nodded. “Well… the party’s almost over, don’t worry… you’ll be able to spend all the time you want with him after that, okay?” Moritz sniffled and nodded. Ilse pulled him into a hug and Moritz hugged back. “Thanks…” he said softly, pulling away after a minute. “You’re a good friend…”</p><p> </p><p>“I try to be,” they chuckled, looking at him and noticing the full glass of champagne. “You haven’t touched your drink all night?” she questioned. “Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>Moritz bit his lip, trying to think of an excuse. “I just… I don’t really drink that much…” he lied. Before he found out he was pregnant, he drank at every party he went to. He didn’t go to parties often, but he always drank while he was there. </p><p> </p><p>Ilse knew that. “Liar. Tell me what’s really going on,” they demanded. Moritz looked at them. He didn’t want to lie to his best friend. “I…” he started before Melchior came out onto the balcony. “Hey, Moritz…” he said, walking up to his husband and wrapping an arm around his waist. “Sorry… I was having a conversation with Hanschen and Georg,” Melchior said. “But I figured you might be lonely so I came out here,” he said with a soft smile. Moritz smiled back. <em> “I was afraid you were going to leave me alone all night,” </em> he said, only half joking.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll leave you two alone…” Ilse said and walked inside to find their girlfriend. Moritz smiled at Melchior and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss, which Melchior happily returned. After a minute, Melchior pulled away, still holding Moritz close. “I love you…” </p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Melchi,” he mouthed before kissing him again, briefly. Melchior grinned after they pulled away. “Have you told anyone about the baby yet…?” he asked. Moritz shook his head, not bothering to tell him that he was just about to tell Ilse. </p><p> </p><p>“Good. I want to tell everyone together,” Melchior said and led him back inside. <em> “What? Now?” </em> Mortiz, feeling nervous. “Well when else? Everyone is here now, so it’s the best time!” Melchior explained. Moritz sighed. “ <em> Okay.” </em></p><hr/><p>Melchior grabbed a fork off a table and tapped it against his champagne glass to get everyone’s attention. “Everyone! We have an announcement!” he said before looking at Moritz. “Take it away,” he said to Moritz and handed him the glass. Moritz swallowed nervously. “Uh… I…” he started, biting his lip. He hated speaking in front of people. “M-Melchior and I are uh… going to have a baby…” he managed, struggling to get the words out. He was surprised when people clapped. Why do people clap at anything that happens during a wedding?</p><p>After receiving a bunch of congratulations and questions, Moritz and Melchior were able to escape to the guest bedroom that Hanschen was letting them stay in for the night as long as they “didn’t make too much noise.” </p><p> </p><p>“Jeez, I didn’t know so many people would be excited about the fact that we’re having a baby-” Melchior commented as he slipped off his shoes and laid down on the large bed. Moritz just nodded and took off his shoes as well, laying down beside him on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>They laid there in silence before Melchior looked over at Moritz and said, “You know… since it’s our wedding night and all… do you think you’d be ready to… have sex again?” Moritz blushed at the proposition. <em> “Yeah… I think so…” </em>Moritz signed with a bit of a smile before leaning in and kissing his husband again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this sucks</p><p>constructive criticism is appreciated (just please don't be mean)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>